In previous patent applications we have described the need for eyewear, facemask and other head mounted displays for interconnection to portable devices such as cell phones, DVD players and MP4 players such as the Apple iPOD. We call this entire class of portable electronic devices (including cell phones and PDAs) Portable Media Players (PMPs). There is at present, however, no easy way to integrate personal displays and other peripherals with PMPs.
Hsu has described a system of providing power to a PMP when in a motor vehicle (U.S. Pat. No. 6,842,356). Hsu's system connects the vehicle power to the PMP battery so as to charge the PMP battery. Grady has described a docking system in which the PMP battery may be recharged (U.S. Pat. No. 6,591,085). Additionally, a number of companies have created portable battery systems that attach to PMPs.